1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual presenter in which a pickup image of document placed on a stage of a base thereof is displayed on a monitor, a screen or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional visual presenters comprise a base having a stage on which document to be presented is placed and an image pickup camera which has a predetermined location set over the stage. A support arm on which the image pickup camera is mounted is caused to pivot so as to be moved from a storage location where the support arm is inclined to a setup location where the support arm stands up. After the support arm has assumed the setup location, the location of the image pickup camera is adjusted so that the camera is set up at a predetermined location.
However, it is troublesome and inconvenient to adjust the location of the image pickup camera thereby to set up the camera after the camera support arm has been caused to stand up.